Daya-the fighter
by kdlove-uall
Summary: Set 4 yrs back- in 2008. It shows Abhi's care towards Daya nd Daya's childish behaviour nd entry of new person, hope u like him too.
1. Chapter 1

Hey friends We know very well that Daya is such a strong man and he is not afraid by anything but we know very well that there is a small kid inside him and that kid comes out very well when things releated to his health, nd m introducing a new person too in this chapter. see what happens-

**Set after the case of Hotel Mystery (episode no. - 540)-**

_**After Trilok, Rajveer's girlfriend nd his brother get caught…They put them in lockup and all team in Bureau-**_

**Freedy- **Abhijeet Sir…mujhe bahut gussa aya jab usne hamare Daya sir ko mara…apne mujhe rok liya nahi to main uska kachoomar bana deta…

**Vivek- **haan Sir…gussa to mujhe bhi bahut aya tha…lekin maza a gya jab Daya Sir ne use zameen par patka…aur apni special Dawai pilai…

**Lavanya (looking towards Daya) -** Sir aap theek to hain…

**Daya-** are yaar aap sab tension mat lo, main bilkul theek hu…

**Abhi (proudly)- **yaar tum log kya samjhte ho…mujhe khushi ho rahi thi Daya ko pit ta dekh kar…khoon to mera bhi bahut khaul raha tha…lekin mujhe pata tha Daya sambhal lega…nd he Pats Daya's back. Mera sher bahut bahadur hai…and all laughs, discuss something nd move towards their home after sometime.

**Abhi nd Daya in Qualis –**

Daya on driving seat and Abhi on passenger seat- both were happy nd talking about the case. After some time Daya feels not well, so he is trying to keep quite…

**Abhi (thinking something nd sudden realize something is wrong nd he luks at Daya)** - Daya tum theek ho?

**Daya (trying to hide, his awaz was bit change)** - haan Abhi…bilkul theek hu…kya hua?

**Abhi (understands that everything is not fine here, so he ordered) –** Mujhe nahi lag raha…main drive karta hu, tum Gaadi roko …Daya denies but Abhi didn't hear, so he stops Qualis nd move out…

Abhi sat on Driving seat nd asks Daya to sit inside. Daya sit like obeying child**…**

**Abhi (looks at Daya nd in low tone) -** bahut dard ho raha hai?

**Daya (unintentiolly) **(low tone-) nai zyada nai…nd he luks towards Abhi (shocked nd change his tone) - kya kaha…dard aur mujhe? Kyu?

**Abhi (anger) -** Daya tumhe lagta hai ke meri nazron se tum kuch chupa sakte ho?

**Daya (moves his head downward) -** main theek hu Abhi…

**Abhi-** to phir ye baar baar tum apne pet par haath kyu rakh rahe ho?

**Daya-** wo …aise hi…main dekh raha hu kitna bad raha hai din b din ye…nd he laughs fakely… but pain was clearly seen on his face

**Abhi (anger tone)** - ye koi joke hai Daya? Nd than serious tone- hum abhi doctor ke paas chalte hain…nd he was about to take u turn…

**Daya (hurry stops his hand)** - ruko ruko Abhi…

**Abhi- **kya hua…

**Daya (worried like kid) -** boss mujhe kisi doctor voctor ke paas nahin jana… aur wo Rajiv ke paas to bilkul nahin…dekho main bilkul theek hu… agar tum mujhe doctor ke paas lekar gye to maujhe zarur kuch ho jayega, mujhe doctor, medicines ye sab achha nai lagta yaar… **(anger)-**main nahi jaunga Boss, bas final. Agar chalna hi hai to kisi restaurant le chalo, bahut bhookh lag rahi hai.

Abhi was looking at Daya's face continuously while he saying this and was smiling on his innocence.

**Abhi (surrendering) -** theek hai abhi main teri baat maan leta hu, lekin agar tujhe zara si bhi koi taklif hui to tu mujhe zarur batyaga…

**Daya-** ok boss…chalo abhi jaldi se mujhe kuch khila do…

Abhi moves quails towards restaurant…

When they were about to enter the restaurant- Daya feels sudden pain in his stomach, nd he stops there nd put his hand on wall…

**Abhi (worried) -** hold his arm- kya hua Daya…maine kaha than a tum theek nahi ho…nd he saw Daya was sweating…

**Daya (low tone)-**main…main theek hu boss…

**Abhi (angry) - **kya theek ho? Hain…he removes hanky from his pocket to wipe sweat from Daya's forehead.(worried) kya halat ho gyi tumhari…chalo isi waqt doctor ke paas chalte hain….baitho ander jake…nd sudden Daya vomits there(it contains blood)- now Abhi was badly worried nd rushed to doctor in hurry…

**In quails (he was looking at Daya in worry nd again nd again place his hand on his head)** - m sorry Yaar…meri wajah se ye sab hua hai…

**Daya (trying to console him)** - nai abhi…plz aisa mat socho…aur bas zara si vomit hi to hai…nd he continuously place his hand on his stomach due to pain…

Abhi was well aware that Daya is in severe pain nd trying to hide from him but he knew nd feeling guilty that he is responsible for all this…

After 15 min they reach outside hospital-

**Abhi-** Daya pahunch gaye hum…chalo utro…

**Daya (like kid)** – boss…mujhe dar lag raha hai…

**Abhi (consoling)** - are kya yaar…itna bada hoke dar raha hai… chal…main hu na tere saath… nd he holds Daya's hand tightly nd enters inside.

**They reach at Reception-**

**Abhi-** hame jaldi Dr. Rajiv se milna hai…unhe kahiye CID se Sr. Ins. Abhijeet aye hain…

**Receptionist-** G aap baithiye main abhi unhe inform karti hu…plz have a seat…

They both sat on chairs…

**Daya (looking around nd worried)** - Boss…aaj ke pehle mujhe kabhi yahan ake itna dar nahi laga jitna aaj lag raha hai…meri baat mano… chalo yahan se…main khana khauga apne aap theek ho jaunga…

**Abhi (gives him anger look)** – Daya… nd he put finger on his mouth to stop him…He knew that it was not that simple problem Daya thinks.

**[Flashback-** When Daya and Trilok had fight…he hit Daya badly in his upper stomach with his elbow nd Daya move up with agony, pain was clearly seen on his face. He hits Daya's stomach but it hurts Abhi's heart too nd he understand that time Daya got injured internally but as Daya is of strong built he didn't feel much problem at that time but now its all coming out after 3 hrs**].**

**Receptionist (call Abhijeet) - **Sir aapko Dr. Rajiv bula rahe hain…aap ander jaiye…

**Abhi-** Thank you madam…nd he move towards Daya…chalo Daya…

Daya was scared like kid but he can't do anything infront of his Boss. So he obeyed him like achha bachha…They entered in Doctor's room…

**Dr. Rajiv (happy to see them) –** are ao… Abhijeet -Daya…itne dino baad…nd They both shake hands nd sit, than-kaise ana hua aaj? Aur Daya sahab kaise a gaye yahan...Inhe to hospital ke naam se hi dar lagta hai…

**[Dr. Rajiv nd abhijeet** are good friends nd know each other from last 4-5 yrs. Rajiv is of Abhi's age nd of good built 6 feet I inch height nd well known doctor. He likes Daya too but doesn't have good tuning with Daya as Daya have allergy from Doctors nd hospital things…but he always treat Daya as his younger brother whenever they meet.]

**Abhi (signal towards Daya)** – tumhare liye patient leke aya hu…

**Dr. (looking towards Daya) -** khair to hai abhijeet...hamare Daya ko kya ho gya aaj… (pause) pick up phone to dial- pehle batao kya pioge…kya order karu?

**Abhi (worried) -** kuch nahi yaar…pehle ise check karo…sahab ko khoon ki vomit hui hai…

**Dr. Rajiv** (**look towards daya) - **kya? aisa kya kha liya tumne? zarur kuch bahar ka ulta seedha kha liya hoga… nd he advised his assistant to shift Daya in examination room.

**Daya (irritates)** - examination room kyu…tum yehi check karlo aur medicine de do…

**Dr. Rajiv (trying to frighten Daya) -** beta aj itni mushkil se to mere haath laga hai…itni aasani se nahi choduga…

**(Daya got scared nd give anger look to Rajiv…nd than look towards Abhi)-** Abhi….main ja raha hu…nd he get up from chair…

Abhi grab Daya's hand nd look towards Rajiv…

**Abhi (anger) -** kya yaar…kyu dara rahe ho? hain…

**Dr. Rajiv (give sorry look to Abhi nd than look towards Daya) **- Daya baitho baitho…main to mazak kar raha tha yaar…aur tum kya bachhon jaisi baat kar rahe ho… (nd he looked towards Abhi nd signals him).

**Abhi (assured him) -** Daya dekhne to do …Doctor ko zyada pata hota hai kya karna hai…zid mat karo aur jao ander…he knew that Daya was scared of all this. But aaj uski koi nahi chalne wali so Daya obeyed him nd go to examination room with his assistant…

**Dr. Rajiv (serious) -** Kya hua Abhi ise…

**Abhi** told the whole incident to Dr. Rajiv that how he got badly hit in his stomach which leads to vomit nd pain…

**Dr. Rajiv (after listening Abhi) **–Abhijeet…pet mein chot lagna koi choti baat nahi hai…main check karta hu…agar zarurat hui to aur test bhi hame karne padenge… ye dekhne ke liye ise Khoon ki vomit kyu hui…

**Abhi (worried) –**Yaar tumhe jo theek lage karo… lekin Daya theek hona chahye bass…

**Dr. Rajiv -** ghabrao nahi main abhi check karta hu… (Ordered) aur tum yehi rehna ok…nd he moves towards examination room where Daya was lying.

**Author's note-**

So Guys, did u like this chapter . if yes plz post reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks friends, that u like this story too, now here is second chapter-

**Dr. Rajiv** enters the room nd saw Daya was scared badly…He was well aware of Daya's soft nature nd innocence, and its difficult for him too, see Daya like this, but at the end of day he is a responsible Doctor, so its his duty to treat his friend whether he like it or not.

**Dr. Rajiv (softly) -** itna daro mat yaar…

**Daya (nervous) –** Rajiv plz mujhe jaldi check karo… main aur nahi let sakta yahaan…

** (smiles)** - ok baba…bas 5 min…nd when he palpates his stomach…

Daya holds his hand to stop him…

**Daya (shivers with pain nd screams) -** ahhhhhh… bahut dard ho raha hai…nd he vomits there too…

**Assistant-** gives him bin to vomit, wipes his face nd holds Daya's hand- chodiye ap…aram se lete rahiye…

**Dr. Rajiv- (consoling) - **bas ho gya ….after that he did ultrasound to check if he found something there. But didn't find much, than he moves from there nd ordered his assistant for something-

**Abhi (heard his ahhh… tears in his eyes nd was very worried- Thinking) -** mujhe maaf karde yaar…meri wajah se kitni taklif ho rahi hai tujhe…kaash maine freddy aur vivek ko na roka hota, lekin us Trilok ne tujhe challenge kiya tha is liye main chahta tha ke tu akela use sabk sikhaye… aur dikhaye ke tu kya hai…lekin yaar… agar mujhe pata hota ke tujhe is sab se guzrna padega to main aisa kabhi nahi karta. **(anger)-** dil to karta hai abhi isi waqt jau aur poori ki poori gun uske pet mein khaali kar du lekin mere haath bandhe huae hain yaar…nd he saw Rajiv was coming…he wipes his tears…

**Abhi-** Rajiv… Daya theek hai na?

**Dr. Rajiv to Abhijeet (seriously)-**Abhijeet mujhe lagta hai use internal bleeding ho rahi hai…isi wajah se vomit mein blood aya …Scan me thodi si swelling dikhi hai shayad usi wajah se use itna dard ho raha hai …abb endoscopy karni padegi…tabhi pata chalega kitni injury hui hai ander… waise kitni der ho gayi ise kuch khaye huae? 7-8 ghante khali pet hona chahye…

**Abhi (feeling like crying) –** 5-6 ghante to ho hi gaye hain…abhi keh raha tha bahut bhookh lagi hai…hum restaurant ke bahar the jab ise vomit hui. **(anger)-** Yaaar…ye sab meri galti hai… akele Daya ko phasa diya maine…

**Rajiv (consoling**) - are yaar tum logon ka to kaam hai hi aisa …khair ab ye sab sochne se kuch nahi hoga… hope age sab achha ho…tum is consent form par sign kardo taaki hum jald se jald endoscopy kar sake…aur 5-6 ghante ho gaye hain kuch khaye huae…ho jayegi.

**Abhi (worried) –** Rajiv… Daya ko taklif to nahi hogi is se?

**Dr. Rajiv-** yaar thodi bahut to hogi hi…magar itni nahi ke wo tolerate na kar sake…lekin agar ye thoda panic ho gya to mushkil ho jayega iske liye… kyu ke hum to apna kaam kar ke hi chodenge, waise 10min ka procedure hai…tum is consent form par sign kardo aur use thoda samjha do taki wo co-operate kare, meri baat to wo sunega nahi…

**Abhi-** are yaar…tu nahi janta kitni mushkil se main use yahan laya…tu to janta hai hospital ke naam se hi use chid hai…

**Dr. Rajiv (concern tone) -** haan yaar… mujhse behtar ye kaun janta hai…sahab ko meri shakal se hi dar lagta hai… isi liye maine socha hai Endoscopy ke liye doosre doctor ko bula leta hu… agar main karuga ye to meri shakal hi nahi dekhega dobara…yaad hai na pichli baar kya kiya tha usne…nd he rings to Dr. Gupta…after 2 min he move towards Abhi- wo nahi samjhega ye sab kitna zaruri hai uske liye. Agar tu samjhayega wo maan jayega zarur …Dr. Gupta bhi 5 min mein a rahe hain…

**Abhi (sad) -** theek hai yaar…main abhi usse baat karta hu…

Abhi move towards Daya…nd saw he was on bed nd still feeling pain, his eyes filled with tears on seeing Daya in pain…

**Abhi (trying to be normal) -** Daya…yaar ye Rajiv keh raha hai kuch Endoscopy wagaira karni padegi…bas 5-10 min ka procedure hai…phir hum ghar challenge—

Daya get up in hurry from bed-

**Daya (bit anger and irritation) -** ab ye endoscopy kya hai? Mujhe nahi karvana kuch yaar…main…main ghar ja raha hu…nd he was about to leave the room…

Dr. Rajiv and Dr. Gupta was on the door…Daya saw him nd stops there…

**Dr. Rajiv (bit strict) -** kahan ja rahe ho Daya…chup chap wahan let jao…

**Daya (angry nd looking towards Rajiv) - **isi liye tum doctor log mujhe ache nahi lagte…ek problem leke jao…dus cheje bol dete hain karne ke liye…kabhi ye kabhi wo…

**Dr. Gupta (Senior to Rajiv, he is like DCP- very angry) –**tum kya bachho jaisi baat kar rahe ho…ye kya tarika hai kisi se baat karne ka?

**Abhi (anger) -** Daya ye kya bol rahe ho? Hain…aur Doctor tumhare bhale ke liye hi to keh rahe hai… (Signals towards bed)- leto wahan…

Daya goes nd sat on examination bed in anger, Rajiv signal Abhijeet to go outside…nd he ask his assistant to close the door…than he move towards Daya…

**Dr. Rajiv (put his hand on his shoulder) soft tone**- Daya…Ye Dr. Gupta hai…ye karange endoscopy aur tum itna ghabrao nahi… bas 5 min ki to baat hai yaar…tumhe taklif nahi hogi…

**Daya (scared tone) -** lekin agar zara bhi dard hua to main kuch nahi karne doonga…

**Dr. Rajiv (concern) **- achha baba…theek hai …

**Dr. Gupta (irritates) - **I hate this type of patients…kaise immature jaise behave karte hain…Rajiv samajh nahi ata kuch log Doctors se itna darte kyu hain? hum Doctors kya kaat te hain patients ko? nd he signals assistant to prepare the patient-

**Daya (angry) -** Dr. aap jaante nahin main ek CID officer hu…

**Dr. Gupta (showing more anger than him) -** to…tum CID officer hoge bahar…yahan is waqt sirf ek patient ho…samjhe…nd **teasing** Rajiv- Rajiv kaisa dost hain tumhara…CID officer hoke itna dar raha hai…

**Dr. Rajiv (comes to save Daya, nd look at him-) –** Daya…chup ho jao…nd he put his hand on his shoulder to calm down nd he move towards Dr. Gupta- Dr. saab hospital jagah hi aisi hai ache ache dar jaate hain…sab patients ek jaise nahin hote…hame patient ki psychology ko samjhna chahye…nd he request with eyes to bit soft with him.

**Dr. Gupta (bit soft) -** I understand Rajiv…shayad tum theek keh rahe ho…chalo jaldi khatam karte hain, mujhe niklna hai…nd they washes their hands for sterilization…

**Assistant comes near Daya(**He started IV drip, give him some sedation)- than- aap is taraf mooh karke let jaiye…when Daya lie on left side, he put mouth guard in his mouth…which Daya denies first but Rajiv consoles him ke kuch nahi hoga so he obeys…

Dr. Gupta (stand on left side of Daya) - stand near his head with endoscope in his hand…and Dr. Rajiv was standing on his backside…holding Daya's hand…nd they start the procedure…as he insert endoscope in mouth guard, Daya feels pain nd he was frighten too so he try to move his head but Rajiv immediately place his left hand on Daya's head to console him nd right on his arm…

**Dr. Rajiv**- Daya…relax…hilo mat… Daya…

Daya hold his right hand tightly…nd feel little better. Within 10 minutes whole procedure was done nd they freed Daya… move out of examination room nd come in Rajiv's room where Abhi was waiting for them.

** (has** **to visit another patient so he leaves and told Rajiv to explain about Daya).**

**Abhi (worried) **- Rajiv…sab theek to hai na…Daya kaisa hai?

** (smiles on Abhi's worry) **- Relax yaar…Daya theek hai…internal bleeding thi jiski cauterization ho gyi, thoda time lagega theek hone mein, aur abhi use 2-3 din tak kuch achha nahi lagega, gale mein thodi taklif mehsoos kar sakta hai wo lekin ghabrane wali koi baat nahi hai…aisa hona normal hai, theek ho jayega who…

**Abhi (sigh of relief) **- Thank God, is Daya ne to mujhe dara hi diya tha…nd he gets up from chair…Mil sakta hu main abhi?

- Nahi yaar abhi nahi… use thoda sedation di hai aur pain ke liye injection bhi diya hai…aram chahye thoda abhi…ek ghanta use under observation rakhna padega…IV drip lagaya hai…iske baad wo ghar ja sakta hai…

**Abhi (surprised) –** sat on chair…kamaal hai yaar…mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha itna sab kuch usne chup chap karva liya…hain.

**Dr. Rajiv (laugh) -** khoob achhi tarah samjhte ho tum apne Daya ko… than **(than Serious) **- bas thoda sa uncomfortable feel kar raha tha…par sambhal liya…shayad use mere wahan hone se thoda hausla hua… warna agar Dr. Gupta akele hote to pata nahi dono kya karte-

**Abhi (surprised) -** matlab?

**Dr. Rajiv**- matlab…Daya ke opposite hai wo…patients ke saath bahut strict…agar Daya akela hota to shayad wo use thappad bhi marte co-operate na karne ke liye. Aur apna Daya- tumhe kya lagta thappad kha leta aram se…phir to Dr. Gupta ki khair nahi thi…

Abhi was feeling little better on heard this, they both laughs…and enjoy coffee nd sandwiches…

**Abhi (sandwich in his hand) -** achha yaar…ab usko khane peene ka batao…kya du…

**Rajiv- **2-3 din tak koi solid diet nahi… bas daliya khichdi aur soup…aur use ek week tak bahar ka kuch nahi khane dena. Sirf ghar ka saada khana. **(strictly)-**Chahae jitni bhi zid kare- no bahar ka khana.

**Abhi (place sandwich back in plate nd thinking Daya kuch kha nahi sakta aur main yahan kha rah hu) concern-** Rajiv hai to mushkil Daya ko rokna… lekin main kar loonga. Yaar use bahut bhookh lag rahi thi…

**Rajiv (converting his mind)—**are koi baat nahi yaar, IV drip isi liye lagayah hai ke weakness feel na kare aur wo bhook bhi nai lagne dega jaldi nd then…yaar kaafi der ho gyi hame kahin ek saath gaye huae…main bhi kaafi bore ho gya hu patient dekh dekh kar…aur tum log bhi to case solve karte karte tang a jate hoge….Daya theek ho jaye to hum kahin 2-3 din ke liye bahar jayenge…thoda relax bhi ho jayega….

**Abhi-** haan yaar idea to achha hai…next week dekhte hain… than Abhi's phone rings, he saw- ACP sir ka phone, is waqt nd he picks the phone…

**Abhi-** g sir….kya…. Sir main ata hu….. main is waqt hospital mein hu …g main apko akar batata hu… main 20 min mein pahunchta hu sir. Bye.

**Rajiv (looking at worried Abhi) -** kya ho gya Abhi?

**Abhi (worried) -** yaar…mujhe abhi bureau jaana padega, ACP sir ne bulaya hai koi zaruri kaam a gya…pata nahi kitna time lagega…Daya ko is haal mein chodke jaane ka dil nahin karta…

**Rajiv-** Don't worry Abhi…tum jao…main dekh loonga Daya ko…jab tak tum nahi aoge main use akela nahi choduga…

**Abhi (relieved) -** Thanks yaar…tumne meri tension khatam kar di…sambhal lena …hain…

**Rajiv-** are isme Thanks ki kya baat hai…Daya mera dost bhi hai aur patient bhi…is liye mujhe double fikr hai uski …

Abhi leaves after seeing Daya…who was unconscious at that time.

**Author's note-**

Please post reviews…


	3. Chapter 3

Daya lying unconscious on bed, after half an hour he was gaining some consciousness-

**Daya (murmuring) -** Abhi…abhi…

Rajiv sitting beside him put his hand on his head-

**Rajiv (soft tone) –** Daya r u ok…theek ho...kaisa lag raha hai…he didn't respond nd was looking for Abhi…

**Daya** **(looking in room, his bed nd than Rajiv) - **main yahan …Abhi kahan hai…

**Dr. Rajiv-** Daya relax… Abhi thodi der mein a jayega…

**Daya (trying to wake up) -** kahan gya abhi…mujhe yahan kitni der ho gyi…aaahh mera gala…nd he put his hand on throat.

**Rajiv(hold his arm)-** Daya …baat to suno yaar…**(strictly) **leto pehle…Abhi ko ACP Sir ka phone aya tha, isi liye chala gya…wapis ayega to tumhe saath lekar jayega… tab tak tum rest karo yahan…

**Daya-** nahi yaar…plz mujhe jaane do….

**Rajiv (anger) **- yahan tumhe kya problem hai…chup chap let nahi sakte? Yaar samjh nahi ata tum mujhse itna darte kyu ho?

**Daya (feeling bad) –**nahi…plz sorry yaar… pata nahi mujhe ye hospital, Doctor dekh kar kya ho jata hai…main nahi ruk sakta yahan.

**Dr. Rajiv (bit soft) -** theek hai agar tum jana chahte ho to main tumhe ghar chod deta hu…bas 15-20 minute ruko ek patient dekh kar ata hu…nd he leaves the room…his phone rangs nd he pick up the phone-

Rajiv listen the phone, bit worried nd than move to see his patient. After checking his patient he moves towards Daya's room…

**Rajiv (looking at Daya who was ready to leave) -** are Daya…tum to tyar ho gaye …

**Daya-** plz jaldi chalo yaar…mujhe ye sab bahut dravna lag raha hai…

and they leave…

**In Car-**

Daya was sitting quite nd sad…

** (looking at Daya) - **kya hua Daya…chup kyu ho…

**Daya-** kuch nahi yaar…aise hi…after 2 min…Rajiv….m sorry yaar…

**Dr. Rajiv (surprised) – **Sorry? kis baat ki…

**Daya (guilty) - **yaar main kabhi tumse achhi tarah baat nahi karta phir bhi tumhe mujhpar gussa nahi ata… aaj sach mein mujhe tumhari zarurat thi Doctor wo ganda sa test kar raha tha…ek bar bahar mil jaye to dekh loonga use main….

Rajiv laughs on his baat…but controls-

** -** Daya aise nahi kehte…har ek ka apna tarika hota hai…wo bahut mane huae doctor hain…

**Daya (continues) -** main bahut dar gya tha yaar…but Thanks tumne sambhal liya.

**Rajiv (pats on his head) -** its ok yaar, agar main nahi sambhalta to kaun karta…tum mere pyare se dost ho yaar…ye alag baat hai tum nahin samjhte…

Daya feel bad and was about to say something…at same time Rajiv turn his car towards his home)-

**Daya (surprised) -** ye kya…tum to mujhe chodne ja rahe the…

**Rajiv-** aaj itni der baad mile hain…chalo mere ghar chalo aj…

**Daya (shocked) –** nahi yaar…main apne ghar jaunga…agar tum nahin chodna chahte to main khud chala jata hu…aur Abhi ka phone nahi lag raha…usne bataya kuch kab tak ayega wo….

**Rajiv (bit hesitates) -** yarr….wo…Abhi…ko achanak kahin jana pad gya aur wo 2-3 din baad lautega…

**Daya (anger)** - kya ….mujhse mila bhi nahi aur mujhe bataya

bhi nahi…aise kaise chala gya?

**Rajiv (consoling) –** relax …meri baat to suno- jab tum hosh mein nahi the tab wo dekh kar hi gya tha tumhe…aur use bhi nahi pata tah ke use 2-3 din ke liye jana padega. Usne kaha ke wo tumse baat bhi nahi kar sakega use ek secret mission par bheja gya hai…

**Daya (sad) -** main abhi ACP Sir se baat karta hu…nd he dial ACP's number…phone rangs nd he pick up the phone-

**Daya-** Sir…gud evening Sir… main theek hu Sir…Sir wo Abhijeet kahan hai Sir…sir plz…mujhe ek baar us se milna hai Sir...Sir lekin….g Sir…nd he gives phone to Rajiv…

**Rajiv-** Good evening ACP Saab, g…g…sir…theek hai Sir…don't worry sir…ok sir, bye. nd he cuts the phone.

**Daya (looking towards him in anxiety) -** kya hua Rajiv…kya kaha ACP sir ne?

Rajiv didn't answer him nd enters his house…

**Rajiv-** ye lo pahunch gaye hum…ghar a gya…

nd they enters the house…Rajiv orders his cook to make khichdi for Daya nd show him his room…

**Rajiv (look at sad Daya) -** ye lo Daya…yahan tum rest karlo thori der, agar kisi cheez ki zarurat ho to zarur batana…aur thori der mein khana ready ho jayega… neeche a jana…nd he leaves.

Daya was very sad as Abhi leaves him nd he didn't meet him. He was continuously trying Abhi's number but it was not reachable. He began to feeling little pain in stomach so he lies on bed. After 10 minutes servant came to call him for dinner. When he reaches at table he gets shocked to see Abhi talking with Rajiv on dining table there nd he moves towards him in hurry…

**Daya (happy like kid) -** Abhi…a gaye tum…mujhe pata tha tum aur Rajiv mere saath mazak kar rahe ho… pata hai mujhe kitna bura lag raha tha…. nd he hugs Abhi tightly…chal abhi ghar chalte hain…

**Abhi (pats his back nd separates him) -** are bas yaar…abhi 2 ghante pehle main tumhare saath hi tha….kya ho gya? Hain…nd he signals Rajiv…

**Dr. Rajiv (saw all this nd smiles) –** Abhi… yaar khana thanda ho raha hai…nd they move towards table.

Daya was about to eat Cheese chilli but Rajiv stops him…

**Rajiv (holds Daya's hand) -** are ruko Daya…nd he luk towards Abhi…

**Abhi (looking at Daya's face) -** Daya… tumhare liye khichdi hai… (pause) 1-2 din tumhe yehi khana padega…

**Daya (anger) -** main ye khichi vichdi nahin khauga…

**Rajiv (soft tone) -** Daya…zid nahin karte…1-2 din ki to baat hai…phir jo dil kare kha lena…

Daya like obeyed child eats little khichdi…Abhi nd Rajiv too eat little khichdi with him…taki use bura na lage…nd Abhi finish his dinner in hurry nd get up…

**Abhi (looking towards Daya nd than Rajiv) -** ok yaar…main abhi niklta hu…

**Daya (shocked) -** kahan…Abhi…main bhi chalta hu tumhare saath…nd he gets up too…

**Abhi (put his hand on Daya's shoulder to make him sit) -** baitho- baitho Daya…tum kahin nahin ja rahe…tum yehi rahoge jab tak main nahi a jata…aur Rajiv ka kaha manoge…

**Daya (anger) -** ye kya baat hui yaar…kya tum sach mein mission par ja rahe ho? Mujhe laga tha tum mazak kar rahe the…idher ao…meri baat suno plz….nd he slowly speaks- yaar plz main yahan nahi ruk sakta…plz samjho yaar…agar isne mujhe kuch kar diya to?

**Abhi (anger) -** pagal ho gaye ho…kya bacho jaisi baat kar rahe ho…hain? kya karega wo tumhe…itna khyal rakhta hai tumhara…phir bhi tum itna darte ho?

**Daya (requesting like kid) - **Abhi…plz yaar…

Nd Abhi stops him by giving him anger look.

**Abhi (nd he move towards Rajiv) -** Daya…main to ja raha tha…lekin main Rajiv ke kehne par thori der ke liye a gya tha…taki tumhe thoda achha lage…ab tum kal bureau nahin jaoge, aram karoge…aur koi bahar ka khana nahin **(looking at Rajiv)** - waise to Rajiv tumhe khane nahin dega…lekin phir bhi tumhe samjha raha hu…nd he hugs him.

**Abhi (to Rajiv) -** Rajiv…agar ye baat nahin mane to jaise dil kare manva lena…meri taraf se chutti hai…

Daya irritated on this thing nd move to his room.

**Abhi (looking towards Daya) -** lo…a gya sahab ko gussa…yaar iske kaam ki baat bolo to muh fula leta hai…

**Rajiv (concern) -** Abhi…main samjh sakta hu yaar…ek iski tabiyat theek nahin…upar se ise ek Doctor ke hawale karke ja rahe ho to yehi hoga na… (both laugh) but don't worry…main sambhal loonga…tum jao…aur all the best for ur mission.

Abhi hugs him nd leave on his mission…

**Author's note-**

Hey guys if u want to know what will be Abhi's mission, nd how Daya will live without Abhi nd tasty spicy food, ye janne ke liye please review, review nd review.

Nd Thanks for reading this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Abhi leaves for his mission…

Daya sitting on his room looking outside from window…Rajiv on door of his room nd he knock the door first, but Daya didn't hear that….so he enters nd put his hand on Daya's shoulder…Daya move back with jerk…

**Daya-** Rajiv tum… **(sad)** Abhi chala gya na…

**Rajiv (soft tone) -** Tum theek ho Daya?

**Daya (concern) -** main theek hu…bilkul theek…

**Rajiv (he brings ice-cream in his hands) - **achha tumhe ice-cream achhi lagti hai na…ye lo main leke aya hu…

**Daya (holds ice-cream nd than place it on bed) **- maujhe nai khani…

**Rajiv (surprised) -** kyu…tumhe to bahut achhi lagti hai na …aur tumhe khush hona chahye ke tumhare gale ke liye bhi achhi hai is waqt…isi liye leke aya hu…

**Daya (anger) -** yaar tum plz…is ice-cream mein bhi apni doctori mat jhado…mujhe chid hai is sab se…ab to main ye bilkul nai khaunga…

**Rajiv (anger too) -** ye kya bachpna hai Daya…chup chap khao ise….

Agar nahi khaya to main abhi isi waqt tumhe hospital le jaunga…

Daya got scared when heard this nd eat that ice-cream in minutes…Rajiv laughs but control in front of Daya…

**Rajiv (smiling) -** that's like a gud boy… **(looking at Daya)-**yaar tumhe jab pyar se samjhata hu… tab tum mante nahi ho…tumhe achha lagta hai mera gussa…agar lagta hai to bolo…**(serious)-**waise mera gussa bahut bura hai….

**Daya (smiles a bit nd move his head down) -** m sorry …nd he eats ice-cream…

**Rajiv (smiling nd stand up) -** its ok …pat his head, medicine khai tumne?

**Daya (irritate tone) -** haan kha li…nd than look at Rajiv… **(Soft tone)** - mera matlab hai…abhi kha leta hu… Rajiv still looking at him…**(scared tone)-** Kha raha hu yaar…aise mat dekho plz…nd he pick up medicine and eat tablets one by one like child…

Rajiv looking nd smiling at him nd was really enjoying scolding Daya nd (**thinking-** are yaar is bachhe ko CID officer kisne bana diya, Abhi theek keh raha tha…itna asaan nahi ise sambalhna… but Rajiv tu doctor hai yaar…tere liye ye koi mushkil nahi nd hats off to Abhi jo ise sambhal raha hai 10 salon se.) nd he leaves saying gud night to Daya.

**Daya (is on bed now nd thinking of Abhijeet) -** Abhi kahan gya hoga….kaun sa mission hoga yaar…ACP Sir ne pehle to baat nahi ki…achanak kaun sa mission a gya? nd he sleeps thinking of Abhijeet…

**Next morning- **

He woke up nd was feeling hungry…but on Rajiv's order he eats only Dalia (porridge) nd after that took his medicine-in front of Rajiv…

Rajiv leaves for hospital nd give him strict instructions…what to eat or not…and advised his servant to put nazar on him nd not allowed him to go outside…

Daya spend whole day watching TV. nd eating…khichdi, juice only nd he was missing his Abhi too…ACP give him call too…to know how he is…

**In evening-**

Vivek nd Freddy came to meet him nd spend some time with him. He enjoyed Freddy's jokes nd they tell him about the case they dealt with today nd after 2 hrs. They leave nd Daya again alone in Rajiv's house.

Rajiv came at 9pm nd meet Daya nd ask about how was his day…nd how he is feeling now? Daya trying to show he is bilkul fine…

**On dining table-**

**Daya (like kid) -** main theek raha sara din…ab to main kuch bhi kha sakta hu na…

**Rajiv (strictly) -** do din kuch khane ke bare mein sochna bhi mat…sirf liquid aur semi-solid aur kuch nahi. Kal raat se dekhenge agar shuru karna hua to…

**Daya (sad nd teary voice) -** mujhse ye sab aur nahi khaya jayega….nd his eyes filled with tears…

**Rajiv** was really feeling bad nd **(thinking-** m sorry yaar, tumhe mujh par gussa a raha hoga… itni sakhti jo kar raha hu tumhare saath… lekin agar main aisa nai karuga to tum theek kaise hoge) nd he put his hand on his shoulder….

**Rajiv (soft tone) -** kya Yaar …phir wohi zid…abhi kal hi to tumhe samjhaya tha na…bachhe ek aur din ki to baat hai…phir main tumhe mana nahi karuga…jo dil kare kha lena…lekin abhi ye kha lo plz…

Somehow he eats Khichdi nd move to his room nd fall on bed nd trying to sleep…

**Daya (thinking)** - yaar Abhi…kahan ho tum…jaldi a jao plz…main to kuch kha kar time paas bhi nai kar sakta…ye Rajiv khane nai deta kuch…aur phir tum bhi to keh kar gaye ho… iski baat man ne ke liye… nd he starts to feels hunger…want to eat some spicy…but didn't go outside due to Rajiv's fear (**thinking-** soja Daya soja…agar is Rajiv ko pata chal gya…. to pata nahi kya karega tere saath… aur phir Abhi ne bhi to use chutti dedi hai…wo nahi ayega tujhe bachane…tu kuch nahi kar sakta… Rajiv to doctor hai…use pata chal jayega ke maine khaya hai kuch…is liye…soja soja nd try to sleep)…hardly slept for 15 minutes …and he wakes up again…feel more hunger…so he decided- chal uth ja Daya…jo hoga dekha jayega, waise Rajiv itna bhi bura nahi …thoda sa kha lene se kya ho jayega…use pata nai chalega…nd he get up nd slowly moves into kitchen… eats 1 bowls of cheese chilli, manchurian …and rice. Now he was full nd came back to his room nd was happy that his mission was successful.

He lie on bed…after 10 minutes-he begun to feel little pain in his stomach…which began to increase slowly…but he was trying to sleep…but all in vain…sudden sharp pain started in his stomach, he is full in sweat now and shouts badly…

**Daya (in pain) -** Abhi….ahhh…

Rajiv heard his scream nd rush towards his room nd saw he was half lying on bed with hand on his tummy…

**Rajiv (hold his hands) -** Daya….kya ho gya…nd he palpate his stomach…dard ho raha hai…

**Daya (in severe pain he holds his hand tightly) –**ahhh…Rajiv m sorry…nd starts to cry…bahut dard ho raha hai…

**Rajiv (consoling- put is hand on Daya's head) –**bas… Daya…abhi theek ho jayega…main abhi injection de deta hu…nd he advised servant to bring his medical kit here. His servant goes nd bring that. Rajiv fills the injection nd about to give Daya…but Daya said- Rajiv plz…injection nai…

**Rajiv (soft tone) -** kuch nai hoga Daya…bas tumhe pata bhi nai lagega…nd he give Injection with the help of servant. Daya goes in sleep within 2 mines holding Rajiv's hand….

**Rajiv (murmuring) -** ye achanak ise itna dard kyu hua…abhi thodi der pehle to theek tha…

**Servant-** Dr. saab…wo…mujhe paat hai inhe kya hua…

**Rajiv (surprised) -** kya tumhe pata hai?

**Servant (hesitate) –** g… thodi der pehle inhone fridge mein se kuch khya tha…maine inhe dekha tha…lekin kuch kaha nahi…

**Rajiv (anger nd shocked) – **ise maine roka bhi tha…phir bhi isne…agar kuch ho gya phir to…ye ladka bhi na…nd he covers Daya with blanket nd move outside his room…

**After 2 hrs.** -Daya wake up nd begin to vomitings (containing blood) - Rajiv put him in his car nd rush to hospital…where his staff was waiting for him…as he already advised them to stay there nd ready for procedure…

Daya is in semiconscious condition…in pain…Rajiv was consoling him…nd they shift him to examination room…where again preparing for endoscopy…this time Daya was fully unco-operative…

**Daya(panic)-** trying to hold everyone's hand to stop them…-Nai…main kuch nai karvaunga…Rajiv Abhi ko bulao...mujhe ghar jana hai…plz mujhe jaane do…

**Rajiv (he understand very well its not easy to control Daya, so he strictly advised his staff to get strict with him) -** Soft tone- Daya…kuch nai hoga…aram se lete raho…

nd some how Rajiv's staff nd assistant controls him nd Rajiv did endoscopy himself…nd Daya becomes unconscious again. They shifted him to Room.

Rajiv orders strictly advised his staff to take proper care of his friend…

**Next morning**-

Daya wake up nd see himself in hospital…Rajiv was sitting in front of him…

**Daya-** Rajiv…main yahan…

**Rajiv (soft tone) -** Daya…kaise ho abhi…

Daya got scared ke Rajiv use daante ga…nd he was feeling uncomfortable as he again in hospital…but this time he knew very well ke ab uski koi nai chalegi.

**Daya (scared voice) -** Rajiv…m sorry…

**Rajiv (strict tone) -** its ok…aur aaj sara din tum yehi hospital me rahoge…shaam ko dekhunga tumhe ghar jana chahye ya nahi…

**Daya (requesting) -** Rajiv plz…

**Rajiv (get up from stool) -** maine kaha na… shaam ko dekhenge…nd he advised staff to take care of him…

He become silent for whole day nd promise Rajiv that he obey his order…but plz he want to go home…So Rajiv take him to his home…after dinner nd medicine…he lie on bed and sleep due to strong medicine…that containing sedatives too…

**Daya (dreaming) –** somebody shot Abhijeet and he was running for help…Daya wake up by shouting…Abhi…..Abhi…

**Author's note-**

Thanks for reading this. Plz like it nd re**v**iew it…


	5. Chapter 5

Daya woke up…Abhi…Abhi…

Rajiv rushes into his room, as he thinks if Daya again had pain…

**Rajiv (looking at frighten Daya) -** Daya…kya hua…tum theek ho?

**Daya (full of sweat nd panic- hold Rajiv's hand) -** Rajiv…Abhi…Abhi ko goli lag gayi…nd he get up from bed…mujhe abhi jaana hoga uske paas….

**Rajiv (hold his arm nd trying to sit him on bed) -** Daya…relax…kuch nai hua Abhi ko….tumne sapna dekha hai…

**Daya (bit relaxed) -** Sapna…sapna tha ye? …nd he realize…haan sapna… (wipe sweat from his face)…Thank God…ye sirf sapna tha…nd he luks at Rajiv with tears in his eyes-

**Rajiv (put his hand on his rt. Cheek) - **Daya…tumhari tabiyat theek nahi hai …is liye tumhe aise sapna aya…tumhe aram ki zarurat hai…chalo so jayo…

**Daya (requesting tone) - **Rajiv…Abhi kab ayega…main janta hu…tumhe pata hai…plz batao mujhe…

**Rajiv (consoling) –**main nahi janta kab ayega…aur mujhe kaise pata chalega ke wo kab ayega….haan…lekin main janta hu jitna tum uske liye pareshaan ho…utna hi wo bhi hoga… tum jaante ho wo tumse door nahi reh sakta …wo jaldi a jayega… pehle tum plz theek ho jao…tumhe kaafi weakness a gayi hai…blood loss ki wajah se… agar tum aise pareshaan hote rahe to kaise theek hoge…nd he tries to relax him and give him sedation…

**Rajiv (trying to lie down Daya on bed) -** let jao…chalo sone ki koshish karo…aankhen band karo apni…nd was sitting beside him putting his hand on his head.

Daya trying to sleep nd within 10 minutes he went into sleep…but he was restless…so Rajiv didn't leave him alone and sleep beside him.

**Next morning-**

Daya woke up nd have same dalia in breakfast eat without and argument with Rajiv as he was still upset from his dream nd he told Rajiv that he want to go bureau…but Rajiv didn't allow him and advised him to take rest at home…. Rajiv leaves for hospital…but Daya still very upset nd he was feeling drowsy so he sleeps for sometime….but again wake up as he saw Abhijeet injured in his dream….this time he really got very scared from his dream…So he decided to leave for bureau…

**At bureau-**

Everyone is shocked to see him there and look towards each other …

**Lavanya -** are Daya Sir…aap yahan…

**ACP (fatherly tone) -** Daya…tum jahan kyu aye…tumhari tabiyat theek nahi hui na abhi…tumhe ghar se nahi niklna chahaye tha…

**Freddy -** Sir…aap sach mein theek nahi lag rahe sir…apko aram karna chahye abhi…

**Daya (sad tone- Look towards ACP) – **Sir…Abhi kab ayega sir?Mujhe kuch theek nahi lag raha…aap sab log mujhse kuch chupa to nahi rahe…

**ACP (concern tone) - **sab theek hai Daya…hum bhala tumse kyu kuch chupange? tum bas apna khyal rakho…** (bit anger)- **aur Rajiv ne bataya mujhje tumne kaise wo sab khakar apni tabiyat phir kharab kar li…ab tak tum theek bhi ho jaate… taklif to tumhe hi hui na…aur Rajiv ne tumhe ane kaise diya… (nd he picks out his mobile nd start dialing Rajiv's number) - main abhi us se baat karta hu…

**Daya (sad) **- nai sir …use mat bataye…main abhi ghar jata hu wapis…nd he move towards home…but he still feels something wrong…so he do a call to his khabris…

After 3 hrs. his khabri give him news which make him shivers to hell- he loss his senses nd rush towards hospital…where Rajiv was attending his patients…he direct goes into examination room, looking violent…

**Rajiv (shocked) – **Daya…tum yahan… (nd he move towards him to hold him)- kya hua Daya…r u ok?

**Daya (teary nd anger tone- hit him back) -** tumne aisa kyu kiya Rajiv…kyu...tum to keh rahe the Abhi bilkul theek hai…tum jante the ye sab…jhooth bola tumne…

**Rajiv (trying to relax him) –** Daya relax…calm down Daya… meri baat suno …sab theek hai…nd hold him from his arm nd make him sit on chair in his room….baitho yahaan pehle….

**Daya (teary voice) – **Abhijeet…uske saath itna kuch ho gya…aur mujhe kuch pata nahi…kaisa hai abhi…nd starts crying.

**Rajiv (consoles him) -** plz chup ho jao yaar…Abhi theek hai…

**Daya (requesting tone) –** Rajiv plz….mujhe Abhi se milna hai…

**Rajiv (bit strict) –** m sorry…is waqt nahin…

**Daya (hold Rajiv's hands nd crying) - **plz…Rajiv…aisa mat kaho…tumhe main achha lagta hu na…main tumhari har baat manuga… mujhe bas ek baar Abhi se mila do…

Rajiv looking at Daya nd thinks ke agar ye Abhi se na mila to iski haalat aur kharab ho jayegi…phir ise sambhalna mushkil ho jayega…

**Rajiv (concern) - **Daya…mujhe Abhi aur ACP sir ne mana kiya tha…wo nahi chahte the ke tumhe ye sab pata chale…. promise karo…tum gusse mein kuch ulta seedha nahi karoge…

**Daya (tears in his eyes) -** Rajiv…plz…batao…

**Rajiv (hold his hand nd get up) -** chalo mere saath…nd they move towards ICU, where Abhi was admitted…and vivek was there…Daya burst into tears on seeing him…he was lying unconscious with monitor wires nd oxygen mask on his face…vivek was there nd Daya shocked to see him there…

**Daya (anger) -** vivek tum yahan…kal aye the na tum milne…phir bataya kyu nahi…

Vivek look towards Rajiv…

**Rajiv (in rescue of vivek) -** ise maine mana kiya tha…aur ACP sir bhi yehi chahte the…

Daya got confused on hear this…but this time he only thinks about Abhijeet nd He wants to go inside but Rajiv didn't allow him nd take him back to his cabin nd make him sit there.

**Daya (teary voice) -** Rajiv …main uske paas hi rukna chahta hu…

**Rajiv (concern) –**nahi bilkul nahi…vivek hai uske paas aur wo bahut jaldi theek ho jayega…mujh par bharosa rakho… (pause for minute) aur tumhe ghar jana chahye is waqt…

**Daya (requesting tone) -** Rajiv plz…main rukuga Abhi ke paas…

**Rajiv (bit strict) -** bilkul nahi...tumne kaha tha na… meri har baat manoge…ab tum yahan se seedhe ghar jaoge. Tumhe Abhi ki kasam…jao isi waqt aur main bhi 2-3 hrs. mein a jaunga….nd he leaves with teary eyes…

**[Flashback- **Abhi founds that Daya's life is in Danger…ek bahut bade drug dealer ko pakdwaya tha usne purane case mein…aur wo jail se bhaag gya tha…lekin ye baat sab ke samne reveal nahi karna chahte the aur ACP sir ki instruction thi ke jald se jald Abhi-Daya usko pakde…but due to Daya's ill health -Abhi have to go but he don't want to leave him alone and he knew very well that he will be safe at Rajiv's house to usne Daya ko Rajiv ke ghar choda tha…taaki wo us tak na pahunch sake].

**Daya (alone at home nd thinking of Abhi) -** jisne bhi abhi ki ye haalat ki hai main use chodunga nahi…nd he gives call to ACP Sir- Sir…apne mujhe bataya nahi …Abhi ko goli lag gayi…apne mujhe batana zaruri nahi samjha…mujhe bataye sir….main use pakdunga…

ACP Sir consoles him ke bahut jald tumhe sab pata chal jayega aur Abhi ki fikr mat karo… Daya become little relax.

**In evening-**

**Daya **was sitting sad on bed nd looking outside nd thinking something…sudden someone grab him from backside nd he become shocked….nd look behind…it was Abhi…he become very happy- confusing nd shocked to see him in front…nd Than look towards Door where Rajiv was standing- Rajiv…main sapna dekh raha hu? Nd he rub his eyes…Abhi yahan par…

**Rajiv (smiling) -** Ye sapna nahi…tumhara Abhi hai tumhare samne…maine kaha tha na... Abhi theek hai…

**Daya (tears in his eyes) -** hugs Abhijeet tightly…Abhi tum theek ho…lekin tum to behosh the na …hospital mein dekha tha maine…pata hai kitna dar gya tha main…

**Abhi (consoling) -** bas…mere emotional sher…dekh main bilkul theek hu… tere samne khada hu…

**Daya (surprised- checking his hairs nd than touching his arms) -** tu bilkul theek hai yaar…phir wo sab kya tha… **(looking at Rajiv too- showing anger)-** tum dono ne milkar mujhe ullu bunya…

**Abhi (trying to calm down) -** are nai Daya…main tere saath aisa mazak kar sakta hu bhala…

**Daya (complaint tone) -** to phir…tum hospital mein…ICU mein kaise the…

**Abhi-** Daya…darasal…wo ACP sir aur mera plan tha… jo hum tumhein batana nahin chahte the…tumhari tabiyat ki wajah se….is liye hamne Rajiv ko bhi shaamil kiya is me.

**Daya-** plan…kaisa plan?

Rajiv leave them alone and Abhi tell him about that dealer…

**Daya-** to phir wo pakda kaise gya…aur tum hospital mein kaise?

**Abhi-** wo tumhe dhoond rahe the…aur uske admi ne…mujhe Daya samjh kar mujh par goli chala di…lekin wo mujhe choo kar nikal gyi…aur hamne un tak khabar pahuncha di ke tum ICU mein zakhmi halat mein pade ho…aur serious ho…hame pata tha ke tumhare upar hamla karne ke liye zarur ayega wo…aur machli apne jaal mein phas gyi..jaise hi wo apne saathi ke saath aya…hamne use pakad liya…aur is waqt use bhagne ka mauka nai milega).

**Daya (surprised) -** lekin khabri ne bola ke tum serious ho…aur ICU mein ho…

**Abhi-** haan…wo khabri ne mujhe goli lagte huae dekh liya tha…aur use age ka plan nahi pata tha…is liye usne tumhe ye khabar de di…

**Daya (tears in his eyes) -** Abhi …tune meri wajah se… apni jaan ki parwah nahi ki…agar sach mein tumhe kuch ho jata to….main apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar pata…

**Abhi (consoling) -** are...kaisi baat kar raha hai…tere jaise dost ke hote huae mujhe bhala kya ho sakta hai…hain…nd he hug Daya tightly…after some time they separates from hug…Daya tells Abhi how he stay here nd miss him badly nd they become busy in talk…

**Daya (requesting) -** yaar plz…mujhe ab ghar jana hai…

Servant came to their room- Servant- Sir aap dono ko Rajiv sir khane ke liye bula rahe hain…

**Rajiv-** came to their room nd they both go downward nd sat on dining table-

**Abhi nd Rajiv-** put vegetables nd chapatti in their plates...Daya again on khichdi nd soup…but he was happy that his Abhi is there

**Rajiv (looking towards Daya) -** Daya…khush ho na tum ab …

**Daya (very happy) -** haan Rajiv…bahut khush hoon…nd he eats khichdi…by making faces. but eats properly…

Abhi look towards Rajiv nd smiles…say thank you with eyes-ke uske Daya ko sambhal liya…after that they eats ice-cream nd Daya moves to his room for taking his luggage…

**Abhi (to Rajiv) -** Thanks yaar…tune iska khyal rakha…aur ise khichdi khana sikha diya…

**Rajiv-** isme Thanks ki kya baat hai yaar…maine wahi kiya jo ek doctor ko karna chahye tha…aur phir ye mera bhi to dost hai na…

**Abhi-** phir bhi yaar…tumhare paas tha to mujhe fikr nahi thi…pata tha tum iska khyal rakhoge…Thanks again…

**Daya **came out with his luggage…nd move towards Abhi- chale boss…

**Abhi nd Rajiv (signals each other) Abhi speaks-** kahan chale…tum yehi rehne wale ho…Rajiv ke saath…kyu Rajiv…

**Rajiv (concern tone) - **haan…tumhe abhi thode din aur rehna hoga mere saath…

**Daya (really got scared nd luks at their faces with confused look) –** main…

They both laughed on seeing him like this…Daya took sigh of relief…

**Abhi (signals him to meet Rajiv) -** apne doctor se ijazat to le lo…

**Daya (move towards Rajiv nd hug him) -** Rajiv…m sorry yaar… maine tumhe bahut tang kiya na… Thanks a lot…tumne mera itna khyal rakha…

**Rajiv (really feel happy that he hugs him) -** bas yaar…kya dono baar baar thanks keh rahe ho…sach mein tumhe yehi rakh loonga agar thanks kaha to dobara…nd Daya leaves him immediately…

They laugh… plan that they will go for outing next week and Rajiv gives him instructions about food… they leave nd move towards their home…

**Author's note-**

So Guys…plz review if u like this chapter too nd thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 51

Written on request of a friend who wants to know how Abhi scold Daya for eating…

Abhi nd Daya reaches their home-

**Daya (feeling happy) -** Boss tum soch nahi sakte…main aaj kitna khush hu…nd he hugs Abhi…

**Abhi (hugs him too) - **haan yaar khush to min bhi bahut hu…itne dino baad hum dono phir saath hain…aur wo bhi sahi salamat…

Both laugh nd seprates from hug…

**Daya (bit emotional) -** boss tum jante nahi….jab mujhe pata chala ke tumhe goli lagi hai…main kitna dar gya tha…agar Rajiv nahi sambhalta to pata nahin main kya ker leta…lekin jo bhi hai…sach ye hai ke tum bilkul mere samne theek thaak khade ho…

**Abhi (concern tone) –** haan yaar…sach kahu to mera bhi dil nahi kar raha tha tujhe is haal mein akela chodne ka… jana bhi zaruri tha…lekin all is well if end is well…

**Daya (like kid) -** yesss….aur isi khushi mein kal party honi chahye…

**Abhi (raising eye brow-looking at Daya) -** haan party karenge…aur tumhare liye…main apne haathon se…special Dalia aur khichdi banauga…khaoge na…

**Daya (making faces) -** kya boss…Dalia khichdi…no way…ab to bilkul nahi…bahut kha liya…

**Abhi (strict tone) -** achha bachhu…janta hu kya khaya tune…jiski wajah se…raat k eek baje sahab ko phir se hospital jana pada…aur theek hote hote phir bimaar pad gya…kaan kholkar sun lo-Do din tak khane ka naam bhi liya na to dekhna…aur next poora week bahar ka kuch nahi…ghar ka sada khana…

**Daya (mar gaye look) -** kya…kya bol rahe ho boss tum…kuch khana nahin aur ye…ye kya khaya maine…nd he was about to run from there…

Abhi hold him from his wrist- are ruko…kahan…kahan ja rahe ho tum? Hain…

**Daya-** boss… **(yawning)** mujhe neend a rahi hai…

**Abhi (bit anger) -** mujhe pata hai tumhe kyu neend a rahi hai…batao pehle tumne wo Manchurian…cheese chilli kyu khaya tha… Rajiv ne tumhe mana kiya tha na...hain…

**Daya (surprised) -** Kya Rajiv ne tumhe bata diya… **(anger)** itni si baat nahi chupa sakta tha wo…

**Abhi-** beta…wo doctor hai…baat batana uska kaam hai…baat chupana nahi…aur tumhe kya lagta hai…tum aise ulte seedhe kaam karoge… wo kuch nahi kahega…

**Daya-** Abhi…yaar wo mujhe bas bookh lagi thi…so kha liya…

Aur phir thoda sa to khaya tha maine…

**Abhi (looking at his innocence but trying to show more anger) -** jis cheez ko khakar tum hospital pahunch gye…wo bas aise hi thi…shukr maano Rajiv ke paas chod kar gya tha tumhe…agar akele hote to kaun dekhta hain…aur pata hai kitna gussa aya tha use…tumhari is harkat par…

Daya listening all this by turning his head down like obeyed kid…

**Abhi (laugh from inside but anger tone)-** ab…ab sir jhuka kar kyu khade ho…dekho meri taraf…

**Daya (looking at Abhi) -** m…m Sorry yaar…I promise…dobara aisa nahin karuga…

**Abhi (feeling chod Abhi…bahut daant liya) -** chal theek hai…is baar chod deta hu…lekin dobara baat nahin maani na to hamesha ke liye Rajiv ke paas chod doonga tujhe…khate rehna phir dalia khichdi…aur dekhta hu uske samne kaise bahane banate ho tum…nd he Hugs Daya…** (thinking)**…Promise to main bhi ek karta hu…ke dobara tujhe kabhi akele nai ladne doonga…kabhi Freddy ya vivek ka haath nahin pakdunga main nd he hug him more tightly.


End file.
